someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Cracked Disc
I am typing this story for my friend as he is not able to type anymore. This is his testimony. : Something that I never thought, was that a crack in a disk could lead to such things. Such frightening things. I had just bought Star Was the Force Unleashed II for the XBox 360 and took it out of its brand new case. The disk was in perfect shape for a used Gamestop game. No scratches or fingerprints or anything. It was as if the original owner didn't even bother to open it. I put the game in and everything was normal. Several hours into the game, I was close to the end when the screen started breaking up. After playing Batman: Arkham Asylum I thought,"It's probably just part of the game." : Then a message popped up on screen saying "Disk Unreadable." I was confused because the game was in perfect condition. I popped open the disk drive and, to my surprise, the was a crack in the disk! This was odd because the disk was perfect when i got it out. I put it back in to see if it would still run, though I have no idea why I thought it would, but it began to read the disk. Finally it loaded, amazingly enough, and started me back right where I was. I had just crashed the Rebel ship onto Kamino when I saw something odd at the corner of the screen. : I made Starkiller move to where I saw the thing, but when he got there, therre was an invisible wall close to the entrance. I tried and tried to push it, shock it, and slash it down but it wouldn't move. Then, out of nowhere for no reason at all, Starkiller started screaming,"I'm blind! I'm blind!" I was confused at why the heck he was doing this. Then Starkiller started spazing out without my touching the controller. I unplugged the controller but it only made it worse! Starkiller began to spaz out so bad he was darting across the entire map until, he ripped apart! He was ripeed limb from limb by something and then his severed body parts started to spaz out and kill the other entities on the map. : Soon the map started to fall apart, and what was left was being bombarded with chunks of flesh. This continued on for about 5 minutes before Starkiller was nothing but flesh chunks covering the map which was nothing but rubble. The disk drive opened and I took the disk out and it was cracked more! I had no idea what was going on! I put the disk back in the case and decided I would return it in the morning with a complaint letter to Gamestop. : In the depth of the night I felt something cold in my room, which was odd for the middle of Summer without airconditioning. I woke up and looked around but saw nothing. I called out,"Who's there? Show yourself!" But there was still nothing I could see. Then I heard it. "Help me, I'm blind! I can't see. Where are you? Please help me. I can't see anything." a ghostly voice whispered in the dark. "Where are you?!" I said shakily. "It hurts so much! My eyes are gone! Please help me find them." He replied. Then I felt something unearthly and cold. I looked closer and then I saw him. Starkiller was in my room, but thinner, more pale, translucent, and...missing...his...eyes. : It looked as if they had been ripped out and were bleeding all down his face. He said,"I can't see! I need eyes! Please help me it hurts so much!" I began to back up into a corner and he came closer...and closer...and closer. He was right infront of me now and I could smell death and decay. Then he said five words I'll never forget. "I gues I'll take yours." Category:Creepypasta Category:Ghost Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game